PokeContestIkariOldrivalShootdown Show
by TheDarkDancer
Summary: It's my first Truth-or-Dare show! It's a Pokemon one! Ask and Dare the characters! Pokeshipping Contestshipping Ikarishipping Oldrivalshipping Shootdownshipping!
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE!!

Guess what?! I'm here with another story! Not just a story, it's like a Truth-or-Dare show!

**Welcome to the**

**Poke/Contest/Ikari/Oldrival/Shootdown Show**

This is the Truth-or-Dare show for Pokeshippers, Contestshippers, Ikarishippers, Oldrivalshippers, and Shootdownshippers! Ask the characters questions and dare them!

OKAY!! So this chapter is just a prologue, an intro, a forward!

I have a job for you readers! I need you to review or PM me(either way it shows on my email) your questions and dares! I need your questions and dares for the show!

**May: **YES!! YOU NEED YOUR QUESTIONS AND DARES!!

**Me(TheDarkDancer): **Why are you hyper today?

**Misty: **She ate 87 giant pixie sticks today.

**Me: **Okay! WAIT!! 87 GIANT PIXIE STICKS!!

**Dawn: **You heard her!

**Leaf: **Yes!

**Zoey: **Agree!

**Me: **Oh em gee!

**Ash, Drew, Paul, Gary, and Kenny: **Tell us about it!

**Me:** (shocked) When did you boys get here?!

**The boys: **Just now.

**Me: **Okay! Anyways, I need you readers to review or PM me so I can do the show!

**All of us: **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Me(TheDarkDancer): **HEY EVERYONE!! It's time for the REAL show to begin!

**Misty: **Yay!

**May: **Super!

**Dawn: **Great!

**Leaf: **Cool!

**Zoey: **Awesome!

**All the guys: **Okay.....good!

**Me: **Oh! Since I forgot to tell you readers! Here are the characters that you can ask and dare(for readers who don't know what the pairings are): Misty and Ash, May and Drew, Dawn and Paul, Leaf and Gary, Zoey and Kenny!

**Misty: **Some people don't even know what the pairings are!

**Me: **I agree!

**Paul: **Why am I even here?!

**Me: **Embarrassing Halloween pictures~!(in singing tone)

**Paul: **I'll just shut up now.

**Me: **Now......UP FOR THE DARES AND QUESTIONS!! But...I want to thank this reviewer for liking my new story! So thanks to AngelsHeart0908!

**Everyone: **THANK YOU!!

**Me: **NOW FOR THE DARES AND QUESTIONS!! Here's the first one(takes out an envelope and starts to read it)! It's from Kimberlychin1996!

_**Yay, I luv truth or dares!**_

_**Let's start with something easy, shall we.**_

**Me: **Thank you for explaining! Let's start with the truths, shall we!

_**Truths:**_

_**Gary: Which girl do you think is the hottest?**_

**Me: **Well Gary....which girl do you think is the hottest?!

**Gary: **Well....I don't know!

**Me: **(sweatdrops) Boy.....WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!! JUST SAY A GIRL'S NAME!!

**Gary: **Fine!(starts blushing at this point)I-I think that Leaf is the hottest!

**Me: **Oh my god! HE ADMITS!! GARY JUST ADMITTED THAT LEAF IS THE HOTTEST GIRL!! IS THIS A MIRACLE?!!

**Leaf: **(starts to blush) Y-you think I'm the hottest?!

**Me, Misty, May, Dawn, and Zoey: **Awwwwwwwwwww!

**Gary: **I just said some random girl's name!

**Leaf: **(starts to cry) O-oh! R-r-right!

**All the girls except Leaf: **YOU MEANIE!!(take out mallets and start to pound Gary with them)

**Gary: **Alright! Alright! Alright!(blocking away the mallets) I absolutely think Leaf is the hottest girl!

**The girls except Leaf: **GOOD!!

**Leaf: **(starts to blush again) T-thanks Gary!

_**May: Do you keep the roses Drew gave YOU?**_

**May: **Well...yes, I do keep them!

**Me: **Where do you keep them?

**May: **My mom made this vase that has all of Drew's roses in it!

**Me: **YOUNG LOVE!!

**May and Drew: **(blushing) It's not!

**Me: **Whatever!

_**Dawn and Zoey: What do you think of Kenny? (I think he's cute)**_

**Dawn:** I think of Kenny as a friend, but I'm still irritated by him by still calling me Dee-Dee!

**Me: **True! True!

**Zoey: **I think he looks good in his outfit!

**Me: **Yeah right! I can see that you're hiding something Zoey!

**Zoey: **(starts to blush) No, I'm not!

**Me: **Sure.....(sarcastic tone) NOW FOR THE DARES!!

_**Dares: **_

_**Drew: Buy May a pair of ruby and emerald earrings AND THEY BETTER BE REAL!**_

**Me: **Come on Drew! Buy your girlfriend those earrings!

**Drew:** (sigh) I'll buy them, but MAY IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!

**Me: **Liar, liar, pants on fire!

**Drew:** I'M NOT LYING!!

**Me: **Sure.........(with sarcasm) Just buy them for May!

**Drew: **Fine! Sheesh!(Goes off to buy a pair of ruby and emerald earrings)

**May: **Where did Drew go?

**Me: **Oh, he just went out to buy some earrings for you!

**May: **Huh? What do you mean?!

**Me: **I'm mean.....he's gonna buy some earrings for his future girlfriend~!(in singing tone)

**May: **(starts to blush) I'm not his girlfriend!

**Me: **Whatever~!

Drew comes back with two small boxes of the earrings.

**Drew: **Hey May!(walks up to May) Here's a pair of emerald and ruby earrings!(hands the earrings to May)

**May: **T-thanks Drew!

**Me: **Young love~!

**Drew and May: **Stop talking about that!

_**Ash: Cross-dress with Paul.**_

**Me: **A NICE ONE!!

**Ash: **A "nice" one! I HAVE TO CROSS-DRESS!!

**Paul: **For once, I have to agree with Ash!

**Me: **Look here, guys! A reviewer dared you two to cross-dress so......JUST DO THE DARE!!

**Ash and Paul: **(scared as hell) O-o-o-okay!

**Me: **Misty! Dawn! Give me the dresses!

Misty and Dawn comes in with dresses in their hands, both girls with evil grins on their faces. Also, the dresses...

1...

2....

3.....

ARE LOLITA DRESSES!!

**Ash and Paul: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

After some screaming from Ash and Paul and evil laughter from Misty and Dawn, the boys are in the Lolita dresses, scared and embarrassed.

**Me: **AND....THE LAST DARE!!

_**Paul: Be nicer like Ash (for god's sake.)**_

**Paul: **That dare, I can do!

Paul starts to act nice like Ash.

**Me: **(pulls out another envelope and starts to read it) OKAY!! This dare is from Protectorofkingdomhearts!

**Misty: **Do you like Kingdom Hearts, Dark?!

**Me: **YES, I DO!! I HAVE FOUR FAVORITE COUPLES FROM THAT GAME!! YAOI COUPLES!!

**May: **Yaoi?

**Me: **Let's not worry about that in this story! This is POKEMON!!

**Dawn: **Oh!

**Me: **Back to this story! Well, she only gave us one dare!

_**I dare everyone to eat 90 giant pixie sticks! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha hack hack weez!**_

**Me: **Went a little overboard with the evil laugh(sweat-drops). (sigh) Since we have to do the dare........BRING OUT THE GIANT PIXIE STICKS!!

After everyone ate 90 giant pixie sticks......

**Me: **YIPPIE!! YIPPIE!! YIPPIE!!

**The characters: **HURRAY!! HURRAY!! HURRAY!!

**Me: **HEY EVERYONE!! GUESS WHAT?!

**The characters: **WHAT?!

**Me: **DANCE PARTY!!

**Everyone: **DANCE PARTY!!

**Me: **DO THE STANKY LEG, AYE!! DO THE STANKY LEG, AYE!!

Everyone started having a dance party, some people went a little overboard _cough-_the writer-_cough_. After about one hour, everyone....wait, that's wrong....some of them calmed down.

**Me: **Okay! (Takes out last envelope) This is the last set of dares! These are from DC-Poke-Pucca-fan-forever!

_**I have a lot of dares!**_

**Me: **Dang! That's a lot!

_**Ash/Misty: 1l I dare you to kiss passionately for 7 minutes and can only stop once for 17 sec to breath. **_

_**2l Dare yo to NOT fight, argue, or anything like that for one whole day.**_

_**3l I am telling you this if you don't admit you two love each other when Team Rocket knows you do that is pathetic(yes I used Paul's word, sue me)**_

_**4l Dare you two to get married.**_

_**Dawn/Paul: 1l Dare you two to kiss passionately for 5 min and can only stop once for 1 sec to breath.**_

_**2l Dare you two to get married.**_

_**Drew/May: 1l Dare you to kiss passionately for 3 min and can only stop once for 5 sec to breath.**_

_**2l Dare yo two to get married.**_

_**3l Dare you two to sing a duet.**_

**Me: **Whoa!

**Misty: **Do we have to get married?!

**Me: **Are you all under the age of 18?!

**Everyone: **Nope!

**Me: **Okay then! We don't have to do the marriage dares, but we have to do the other dares!

**Everyone: **(groan)

**Me:** YOU HAVE TO DO THE DARES!!

**Everyone: **Fine!

**Me: **POKESHIPPERS!! CONTESTSHIPPERS!! IKARISHIPPERS!! WATCH!!

Misty and Ash make out for 7 minutes, Dawn and Paul make out for 5 minutes, and Drew and May make out for 3 minutes. Misty and Ash tried, keyword: tried, to not argue or fight for the whole day. Drew and May started to sing the duet "No Air" by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown:

_Tell me how I'm suppose to breath with no air_

May

_If I should die before I wake_

_Because you took my breath away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh_

Drew

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move, it's incomplete_

_Is there another way I can make you understand?_

Both

_But how _

_Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breath_

_Tell me how I'm suppose to breath with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breath with no air_

_That's how I feel when I know you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be here without me?_

_If you ain't there, I just can't breath_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air, _

_No air, air_

Drew

_I walked, I ran, I jumped_

_I took off the ground to float to you_

_There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

May

_But somehow, I'm still alive inside_

_You took my breath, but I survived_

_I don't know how, but I don't even care_

Both

_So how do you expect me to live alone with just me?_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breath_

_Tell me how I'm suppose to breath with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breath with no air_

_That's how I feel when I know you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be here without me?_

_If you ain't there, I just can't breath_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air, _

_No air, air_

_Tell me how I'm suppose to breath with no air?_

_Can't live, can't breath with no air_

_That's how I feel when I know you ain't there_

_There's no air, no air_

_Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be here without me?_

_If you ain't there, I just can't breath_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air, _

_No air, air_

_Got me here out in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gon' be here without me?_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breath_

_There's no air, no air_

_No air, air_

_No air, air_

**Me: **Okay! That's it for today! So everyone please review!

**Everyone: **PLEASE!!


	3. Announcement and Apology

Here's a little announcement I like to make here:

First, I am not dead, if you think that!

Second, "Idol Nights" is going on hiatus. I have a bad writer's block right now and couldn't think of what to write or what to start. Sorry if this frustrates you. Also, my life and ongoing school year is stressing me out, and I also have to do a summer assignment.

Third, I don't know about the "Poke/Contest/Ikari/Oldrival/Shootdown Show". I've been getting a lot of questions and dares, which will fill up about more than five pages. By that, I mean putting all the questions and answers on paper to memorize all of them. I don't know if I should discontinue it or put it on hiatus.

Fourth, I've also got an account of LiveJournal, so other of my fanfics are there, except they're yaoi and more of real life people. Like Korean boy groups: Super Junior, DBSK, Big Bang, and probably SHINee. I'm more active in LiveJournal, just so you know. But I'm gonna try to be active in FanFiction, since I read stories here!

That's all to say, folks! So, I'm really sorry about my absence! I hope you can forgive me! Please~!


End file.
